


Angel of Hell (Michael Langdon x Reader)

by irl_michael_langdonnn



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: American Horror Story - Freeform, American Horror Story: Apocalypse Spoilers, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_michael_langdonnn/pseuds/irl_michael_langdonnn
Summary: Michael's father sent you to help him destroy everything to make the new world. You were supposed to be replaceable, only a tool to give Michael instructions. Everything was going perfectly until you began to fall in love with the angel of hell.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You, Satan (American Horror Story)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The Blonde Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You appear from what seems to be nothing, with only knowledge of your name and the beautiful blonde boy.

Third-person P.O.V

Panting heavily, the blonde-haired boy sprinted through the forest. He looked disheveled as he un-knotted his Ascott, grabbing a sharp rock from the Earth and creating an almost perfect pentagram in the dirt. He was determined to find his father. He needed answers. 

“I will not leave here until I know what to do,” he announced to the sky, hopeful his father would hear. 

It started as only one hour. Then that hour turned into three. Then six. It was dark outside, but that didn’t phase Michael. He began to bite his nails out of sheer boredom. One day had passed, and he had begun to hallucinate. A young child held out a can of soda pop, asking if he wanted one. That would normally make him chuckle, but this wasn’t a laughing matter. Two days. Three. His only entertainment was his own soft singing as day three turned into night. 

Michael suddenly heard the pawing of hooves from in front of him. He sighed, looking up at a black goat with yellow eyes.

“Are you my father?” he asked with a pang of great sadness in his eyes. That sadness quickly turned into rage, grabbing his favorite dagger from his pocket and slaughtering the farm animal. Snakes poured out of the beast’s wound, causing the young boy to jump in fear. 

Of course, the illusion quickly faded back into the crevices of Michael’s twisted mind. 

Another hour passed. Michael reverted back to singing childhood nursery rhymes to himself as a form of petty entertainment. 

“H-help… ” a feminine voice rang from beside the blonde boy.

He jumped, getting more dirt on his designer coat. “W-who are you?” 

“I-I don’t know… all I remember is my name…(Y/N).” (Y/N) started to sob into her legs. This was the first time an illusion had come inside of the pentagram. Michael was a bit scared for once in his life.

(Y/N) had beautiful (H/C) hair that complimented her face perfectly. Her eyes shined like crystals in the sun, perfecting complimenting her black-rose flower crown.“My name is Michael. I am sick of these illusions. I am going to say this nicely, but please just go away. I am trying to speak to my father.” he mumbled, ignoring the beautiful girl’s sobs.

“M-Michael,” the girl sniffled, “I remember that name. I am supposed to find you.” she said, touching Michael’s grimy shoulder. 

Michael jumped. The illusions are not supposed to be able to touch him. This girl was from his father. It was obvious. The moment she made contact with the boy, he knew her destiny. It flashed before his eyes like the sun on a warm summer's day. Their destiny. She was to be his queen.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes you to his (more-or-less) home, when something he said triggered everything to come back.

Second Person P.O.V

You looked up into Michael’s big blue eyes which seemed to be filled with wonder. “Do you know who I am?” You asked, your eyes widening like a deer in the headlights.

“My savior,” Michael said, a smile of relief on his pale face. He threw himself into your arms, his head in between your breasts. 

Your face turned red, he clearly did not understand what he was doing. “U-um…” you mumbled, gently hugging him back with shock. 

Michael quickly realized the position he was in and sat back upright. “I-I apologize. I have been waiting here for so long for a sign from my father… you are that sign, (Y/N).” He said, brushing some of the dirt from his blouse. 

“I don’t know much… but I am sure your father will tell me everything I need to do to help.” You smiled softly, the blush slowly leaving your face.

Michael took both of your hands and held them close to his chest. “Thank you, father,” he mumbled, sighing heavily.

Your face started to heat up again. Although you had no idea where you came from, or who you are, all you know is that this beautiful boy was going to keep you safe. That feeling of warmth filled your body as you helped Michael back onto his feet. He was extremely skinny but somehow looked attractive as ever.

“I can read your thoughts, you know,” Michael smirked, moving the hair out of his eyes. 

You coughed nervously, wiping the dried tears from your (E/C) eyes.

Although you knew your job was to protect Michael, you had no idea what the future entailed. 

Michael gently held your hand, leading you into a large hearse. “This is my, well, Ms. Mead’s car,” he said with a sad smile, opening the passenger’s seat door for you.

“Who’s she?” you asked, tilting your head like a confused kitten.

“I will explain everything once we get to my house,” Michael said, beginning the drive to this new mysterious place. 

You couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s solemn expression. Clearly the mention of this ‘Ms. Mead’ character brought back some terrible memories. 

After a while of silence, you decided to speak. “I-I’m sorry. About bringing you sad memories.” 

“Oh, dear, do not worry about that. She is long gone now. At least I have you.” he forced a small smile, his eyes not leaving the road.

“Can I p-play the radio?” you asked, slightly afraid of what Michael could do during the silence.

“I prefer silence. I get to listen to every thought that pops up into that little head of yours. But I will be courteous for once. Enjoy this small pleasure.” Michael says, an almost malicious smile forming on his lips.

Your eyes widened with worry, quickly turning on the radio so he would have more trouble listening to your thoughts. After a while of channel-surfing, you finally found a song you liked. 

“I like this one as well. Such a shame the artist will be dead before the next full moon.” Michael sighed dramatically, pulling up to a small, but welcoming home.

For a moment, Michael’s words didn't phase you. His voice was so enchanting for you to even realize what he said. Suddenly, the meanings flew into your head like a hawk capturing his prey. Not just the meaning of what he said, but the memories as well. All of it. 


	3. Queen of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You regain your memories and Michael teases you.

Darkness surrounded you. It felt like you were floating in a pool of jelly, and all you could see was emptiness. Suddenly, a booming voice filled your ears.

“It is now time to remember, my child.” The voice echoed. It sounded like a mixture of every voice you had ever heard, all layered on top of each other. All neither feminine or masculine, but all sounded horrifying. 

Like magic, every memory came flooding back. You were the head priestess of The Church of Satan, constantly making sacrifices every moment you could. Many of your followers called you the Queen of Hell, as that was the name of your secret identity. You were the aforementioned ‘Queen of Hell’ serial killer. Of course, you were also known by many other names, like ‘The Satan Slaughterer’ or the ‘Fallen Angel Killer’. You were known for the satanic imagery you left at the scene of every crime. You had begun doing these horrific crimes when you were called upon by Satan himself to help torture and strike fear into the citizens of the world before his son could take over. You never knew how much of a purpose you truly had. But as quickly as the memories came back, the darkness began to fade away.

You gasped, the air filling your lungs. Your eyes fluttered open, quickly taking in your surroundings. You were in a bedroom that was fit for a king. The bed had a beautiful crimson canopy that faded into a dark black. Everything in the room was the same two soothing colors, many shades of red and black. But the most beautiful sight was Michael, who was nervously looking at the floor while bouncing his leg. 

“M-my Lord.” You said quickly, bowing your head and averting your eyes as if speaking to royalty.

Michael’s eyes widened, a huge smile plastered on his normally stern face. He pulled you into a huge bear-hug, nuzzling his face into the back of your neck.

“Thank Satan you are alive. Once you fell out of that car,” Michael pulled away from the hug, “You hit your head hard.” 

You quickly bowed to him, tears running down your face. “I-I apologize for my past ignorance, Master.” 

“Of course. You got your memories back, didn’t you?” Michael sighed, his face slightly heating up at the name ‘Master’.

You nodded, still sobbing out of joy. You finally met the man who would save everything. Your Michael.

“Don’t bother with nicknames like ‘Master’ or ‘Lord’. Those are only for the bedroom.” he growled under his breath, a confident smirk on his face.

You slowly looked back up at him, still not making direct eye contact as you wiped the tears from your eyes. “I am here to serve you. I will do anything for you. Satan- I mean, your father explained my duty to me.”

Michael grabbed onto your chin, forcing you to look directly into his unnaturally blue eyes. “Now, tell me what that little job is, (Y/N).”

“I-I am to tell you what your father orders you to do… once you have completed his goal, I will be eliminated.” You said, your face turning bright red as your knees became weak at his sudden touch.

“Well, you mine as well stay with me. That is what my father wants. For you to help me.” Michael mumbled, letting go of your chin and helping you up to your feet.

You struggled to stand at first, just being in the presence of Michael made you extremely weak. You had been chosen to help him end everything. But you wanted nothing more for him to make love to you, making you Michael’s. Such a man of power could turn on any woman in a one hundred mile radius, especially a devoted one like you.

“Before you ruin your panties for me, please get changed into the outfit I provided. If you are to serve me, I want you to look… presentable.” Michael muttered, giving you a small smile before exiting the room. 

His small smile was burned into your memory, making you as red as an apple. 


End file.
